livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Fae'shiel Aeros (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Magus Level: 01 Experience: 00 // 1,300 XP TNL Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Undecided Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 / +2 (05 pts) DEX: 16 / +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 / +1 (05 pts) -2 Racial INT: 16 / +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 / +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 / +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Magus) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: + 7 = (03) + Misc (04) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: + 2 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: + 3 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: + 3 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: + 2 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 feet Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Favored Class (Magus): Elves can choose either 1 additional Hit Point or 1 additional skill point at each level of Magus. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as Humans in Dim or Low Light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves gain a +2 bonus to caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition they receive a +2 bonus to spellcraft checks made to identify magic items. Keen Senses: Elves gain a +2 bonus to perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient Longbows, Shortbows, Longswords and Rapiers. In addition they treat any weapon with the word Elven in the name as if it were Martial. Languages: Elves begin play knowing Common and Elven. In addition elves with a high intelligence score can learn the following additional languages: Celestial Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: A Magus is proficient with all simple and Martial Weapons. A Magus is proficient with Light Armor. A Magus can cast Magus spells while wearing Light Armor without incurring Arcane Spell Failure chances. Spells: A Magus must prepare his spells ahead of time. A Magus draws spells from a spellbook just like a Wizard. A Magus may know any number of spells limited only by the number of pages in his collective spell books. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell a Magus must have an Intelligence Score of at least 10 + the Spell Level. The Difficulty Class for Magus Spells is 10 + the Spell Level + the Magus' Intelligence Modifier. A Magus may only cast a certain number of spells per day. A Magus receives bonus spells based on her Intelligence. Arcane Pool: A Magus has a reservoir of mystical energy that she can draw from. This allows her to temporarily grant her weapon with magical energy making it equivalent to a magic item. A Magus has 1/2 his level + Int Mod as Arcane Pool Points. Spell Combat: A Magus can effectively cast spells as an off hand weapon. This allows the Magus to effectively fight with 2 weapons where one weapon is an actual weapon, and the other is her spells. Any attacks made while fighting this way suffer a -2 Penalty to the attack roll. Feats Improved Initiative (Combat): Grants a +4 bonus to Initiative. Traits Reactionary (Combat): Grants a +2 Bonus on Initiative Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 GP. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise +3 0 3 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 +0 Climb +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 3 +0 Perception +2 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth +0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +3 1 3 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) LEVEL - SPD / Save DC Cantrips - 3 / DC - 13 1st - 2 / DC - 14 Spellbook 0 Level Level 01 * all 0 level Magus * First Level Spell Spells are copied * First Level Spell into this spellbook * First Level Spell * First Level Spell * First Level Spell * First Level Spell Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit —— lb Spear, Boar (Melee) 5 gp 8 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket, Common 2 sp 1 lb Codex of Sapo () 50 gp 1 lb Trail Rations x3 15 sp 3 lb Total Weight: 22 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 0 GP: 86 SP: 2 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5 feet 6 inches Weight: 150 Lbs. Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Black on Black Skin Color: Pale White Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character